Hitler Eating Scene
The Hitler Eating Scene or Hitler Dining Scene is a scene in Downfall that is one of the most commonly used in parodies. In Downfall Hitler tells Robert Ritter von Greim that he has a huge responsibility on his shoulders: to rebuild the Luftwaffe after Hermann Göring's betrayal. He also informs him that many mistakes have been made before, so he has to be ruthless. ﻿Continuing, Hitler states that life will never forgive weakness, and states that humanity is just priests' drivel. He also believes compassion is a sin, and thus compassion for the weak is a betrayal of nature's law. Joseph Goebbels agrees, stating that the strongest can only be victorious by eliminating the weak, which gives him an objective glance by Gerda Christian. Hitler continues on to say that he's always followed that rule, because he oppressed domestic opposition and destroyed resistance of alien races, then states he had to deal with it. Heinz Linge arrives with a report, just as Hitler begins to explain how apes kill outsiders and believes that it should apply to human beings as well. Traudl Junge raises her head at that remark as she and Gerda share a brief moment of eye contact. As he reads the report Hitler suddenly falls silent, and Goebbels stares at him in suspicion. Hitler finds out from the report that Heinrich Himmler attempted to make a deal to surrender to the Western Allies at Lübeck through Count Bernadotte, according to the English radio (presumably BBC). At first, he could only utter Himmler's name in pure disbelief, but then starts ranting that Himmler was the last person he expected to betray him, and he was the most loyal of the loyal, before yelling, "This was the worst betrayal of all!" (Das ist der schlimmste Verrät von allen!) He then continues with "Göring, ja, he was always corrupt". Speer, ja, an absent-minded artist". For everyone else, he yells "JA! JA! JA! JA! JA!" Hitler, in his disbelief of what Himmler has done, wonders if Himmler went insane. He goes on that Himmler might have told the Allies that he was sick, or even dead; all the while everyone else can only sit and watch Hitler in silence. Hitler finally recovers his composure and tells everyone he wants to be alone with Von Greim and Hanna Reitsch; while they are leaving, he tells them to find Himmler's adjutant Hermann Fegelein. However, Linge points out that Fegelein was nowhere to be seen, while Hitler counters that as he is Himmler's adjutant he should be in the bunker. Wilhelm Burgdorf adds that Fegelein has not been seen for days, to which Hitler responds that he wants his report at once, and they leave before Hitler talks to the remaining people and requests Goebbels to sit back down. In the Parodies This scene is one of the most commonly used scenes in Downfall; it shows the characters having a discussion, or, in story parodies, it could bring bad news for Hitler. This scene is similar to the Original Bunker Scene and the Hitler is informed scene because it features bad news and Hitler's eventual rant. This scene is also commonly used as a scene in story-based parodies to show Hitler and the gang having a meal. Sometimes, special effects are added to show the characters having a celebration, such as Christmas. The earliest surviving parody, La Caida (La versión No Oficial), by Pajarojuarez, where Hitler complains about the restaurant bill, is based on this scene. Many other parodists subsequently took advantage of the setting and produced parodies talking about food. When Hitler says "Ja, vielleicht schon tot!", the "tot" part is sometimes cropped and looped for some FX parodies showing Hitler screaming or yelling "FUUUUUUUUUUCK!". The "tot" part is also heavily used in DPMVs, due to the wide range of uses with the line. One extreme example is Awesome Face!'s Super Hitler Land - Overworld DPMV. A rare use of this scene was in Benad361's Tukhachevsky's First Antic, where Hitler reads Soviet propaganda, which was switched from the Downfall scripts. Plus, rather than saying "Yah yah yah..." when Hitler says that, he uses "No no no no no!" This scene is used in Fegelein turns Hitler and the Bunker into a Flash Cartoon for the scene when Hitler turns into a Flash Cartoon. Two most easily picked up mondegreens from the scene are the words [Catchphrases#"Crappy" and "Epic"|"crappy" and "epic[ly"]], from "um krempeln" and "un''erbittlich''" respectively. These are not easily missed, resulting in more and more Untergangers incorporating them into their parodies to the point of attaining catchphrase status. Another common, but not an exact mishearing, is the phrase "Göring, yeah, he's a corrupt imbecile". Also the word HIMMLER!!! in the phrase Himmler... Unter allen ausgerechnet, HIMMLER!!! can sometimes be cropped or slowed down and you can hear Hitler screaming HELP ME!!!. A mondegreen of Hitler saying "fuck the police" has been pointed out with a loop by mfaizsyahmi in this parody. Several comments pointed out that it sounds more like "farts a priest", but mfaizsyahmi justified his mondegreen with Hitler's heavy Austrian accent. Transcript Trivia *This is a critical scene in Der Untergang for Fegelein; this event starts the chain reaction which leads to Fegelein's execution. Had this not happened, Fegelein would've survived the war, although other factors could have played a role in Fegelein's Fahnenflucht and execution. *This scene features Hitler getting furious over Himmler, much like the Günsche informs Hitler scene later on where he rants over Fegelein. Due to this, and Fegelein being Himmler's subordinate, the two people become the earliest characters associated with antics. **Bormann informs Hitler scene has Hitler ranting over Hermann Göring but the latter's role is horribly reduced in the film, so he mainly avoided the antics connotation. *Eva Braun, Traudl, von Greim, Hans Krebs, Gerda Christian, and Reitsch appear in the scene, but don't have any lines. *Burgdorf, Goebbels, and Linge only have one line each. *A line spoken by Hitler immediately before Linge enters the room is used in the Pros and Cons with Adolf Hitler series for when Hitler asks Günsche if there's "anymore questions". *In the Extended Edition of the film, the scene starts with a slow zoom shot of the hallway where two officers are sitting reviewing documents. Another two are standing wearing white gloves who are the waiters standing next to a cart with dishes, food and a bottle of wine, and a guard who stands next to the door. Notable Quotes Gallery Greim.jpg|Greim listens to Hitler. Gerda and Skeletor.png|Gerda looks at Skeletor darkly. Linge delivers.png|Linge with the restaurant bill. Hitler recieves the news.png|Hitler about to receive the bill from Linge. Hitler eating scene.png|Hitler finds out Himmler attempted to negotiate a surrender to the Allies. Unterganger block.jpg|Hitler is angry. Hitler screaming.PNG|"TOT!" Hitler dinner scene leaving.png|Hitler tells everyone to leave except Robert Ritter von Greim and Hanna Reitsch. Hitler dinner scene bring me fegelein.png|"Und holen Sie mir Fegelein!" Category:Downfall Scenes Category:Common parody scenes Category:Ranting scenes Category:Scenes with transcript